DBZ- Invasion of Infinite Worlds
DBZ- Invasion of Infinite Worlds is set 3000 years later after the series, 'DBZ- The Final War of Good and Evil' when Goku Jr. defeated the powerful Omega Porunga and the Shadow Guardians. A new evil has been born. His name is Mercesoul, a old tuffle king from another dimmension seeking absoulute terror in all worlds from different dimmension( All the Universes). He is too powerful then any villain and spreads a magical virus around the common universe that we all know. The virus turns everyone into zombie demons. Hell is trembling as the virus reaches Heaven and all goodness in the paradise turns into Hell. The Z-Fighters will have to fight this new threat otherwise, everything will turn to darkness. However, the Villains are not so fond of this terror as they have had enough of show-offs destroying the world so they decide to help the Z-Fighters defeat Mercesoul and his demon zombie acolypse. The villains become the Shadow Warriors. There was a war between good and evil, but now they must fight for the same purpose, their freedom and existance. Mercesoul has destroyed the other dimmensions and is at brink of destroying this one, will good and evil defeat Mercesoul? The Z-Fighters Gohan- The eldest son of Goku. He defeated Cell as a teenager and helped save the world as a adult from Buu, Baby, Omega Shenron and Omega Porunga. Goten- The youngest son of Goku. He fused with Trunks as a kid to weaken to powerful Maajin Buu and in the end, helped defeat Omega Shenron. Alexuan- The son of Gohan and brother of Pan. He was known as the successor of Goku after 10 years after DBGT. He became a powerful warrior and helped train Goku Jr. as a old man. Pan- The daughter of Gohan and sister of Alexuan. She was very close to Goku when she was a teenager and began to become a powerful warrior. She helped defeat Omega Shenron and then retired to raise her grandson, Goku Jr. Krillin- An old best friend of Goku. He has been a very valuable ally to the Saiyans. Tien- An ex- assassin who joined the Z-Fighters after he realised the goodness in Goku's heart. Yamcha- An ex- pirate who joined the Z-Fighters after he realised the goodness in Goku's heart. Goku Jr.- The great great grandson of Goku. He was weak at first but when he trained the otherworld after the defeat by Cyborg #16, he finally used his Super Saiyan 2 powers to destroy the android. He was the one who defeated Omega Porunga as a Super Saiyan 6. Vegeta Jr.- The great great grandson of Vegeta. Vegeta Jr. was at first a evil brat until Goku Jr. defeated him and his grandfather, Vegeta. Vegeta Jr. then realised the truth and joined the Z-Fighters .Vegeta then helped defeat Xicor, Evil Goku and Omega Porunga. Uub- The recarnation of Kid Buu. He disappeared after the defeat of Baby but returned in the final battle against the Shadow Guardians. The Shadow Warriors Frieza- Ex- Alien Warlord who was feared all around the universe. He was defeated by Goku at first then defeated by Alexuan the Goku Jr. Vegeta(Evil)- Vegeta betrayed the Z-Fighters after the events of DBGT, due to his success of becoming the new most powerful Saiyan. He and Trunks began to become evil. Vegeta was defeated by Goku Jr. Trunks(Evil)- Trunks joined his father to conquer the world. They both created Cyborg #16. He was defeated by Goku Jr. Cell- The supreme android created by Dr. Gero. He was defeated by Gohan, then Alexuan then Goku Jr. Maajin Buu- The ancient monster created by Bibidi and released by Babidi. He was defeated by Goku then Alexuan, then Goku Jr. Cooler- The brother of Frieza. He was defeated by Goku then Alexuan. Broly- A legendary super saiyan born on the same day as Goku. He was defeated by Goku, then Alexuan then Goku Jr. Turles- Another Saiyan who attacked Earth. He was defeated by Goku. Piccolo(Evil)- Piccolo was brainwashed by his father, King Piccolo and the two were merged together into a ultimate namekian. He was defeated by Goku and Goku Jr. Maajin Babylon- A powerful Maajin demon that appeared after dis-merging with Uub and 4 other Buus. He was defeated by Alexuan. Baby- A parasite created by Dr. Myuu. He was defeated by Goku then Goku Jr. Super 17- Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero both merged two 17s to create Super 17. Super 17 was defeated by Goku then Goku Jr. Omega Shenron- A Shadow Dragon who was the powerfullest out off all 7 Shadow Dragons. He was defeated by Goku then Goku Jr. Xicor- The son of Goku and Kai. He was a evil Saiyan Hybrid who attacked Earth. He was defeated by Goku and Goku Jr. Goku( Evil)- Years after the defeat of Xicor, Goku's power began to tremble as his Super Saiyan 5 transformation began to ease him into a evil Saiyan. He was defeated twice by Goku Jr. Cyborg #16- A android created by Capsule Corporation( Vegeta and Trunks) to help destroy the world. He was defeated by Goku Jr. Omega Porunga- One of the 7 Shadow Dragons that emerged from Porunga when Planet Namek was destroyed by Omega Shenron during DBGT and emerged in DBZ- The Final War of Good and Evil. He was defeated by Goku Jr. The Main Villains Mercesoul- An ancient tuffle king that has appeared from a different time portal, possibly age 109. Mercesoul possess some ancient magic which is really powerful. He cannot be stopped as his Virus spreads troughtout all universes... Sagas Virus Saga- Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Fan Made Stories